法术（Spells）
法术是游戏机制的一个活跃组成部分，可以通过消耗法力来提高生产。 法术的持续时长、资源获得、法力消耗，以及法力恢复速度可通过派系（Faction）、 Heritage、 Challenge、 、 Research 或升级等获得。使用法术也可以作为某些升级计算效果的条件 (例如'': 当某个法术激活时, 使用法术的总数, 法力生产的总数等''). 当你离线时，法术不会使用，但购买自动使用法术的升级可以离线时持续获得魔法生产量、法术使用总数和法术使用累积时长，当然，与在线的收益相比，离线时这些收益会大幅降低。 （在游戏前期）使用法术的技巧有效地依赖于找到最佳设置：要组合施放哪些法术，在什么时间，使用哪个自动施放工具，以及设置多少自动施放触发值。与升级一样，这些选择可以为您的游戏进度带来至关重要的变化。 在宝箱点击中，法术可以分为以下三种类型 * 默认法术 - 通常总是可用的。 * 阵营（Aligned）法术 - 当你选择特定的阵营后解锁 * 派系（Faction） 法术 - 当你选择特定的派系后解锁 这些术语主要用于额外解释某些游戏功能的目的。 法术列表 法术升级 在游戏开始时，这个法术升级就可以通过完成解锁需求（成就）解锁了。 佣兵（Mercenaries）的法术需要R75以上才会解锁。 Challenge Spell Upgrades From R2 to R33, Challenge Spell Upgrades are given on completion of all Tier challenges of a Faction. Once obtained, and the active Faction's default spell upgrade is bought, they will be turned on by default. Tier Spell Upgrades After the first Ascension, for each spell besides tax collection, 6 tier spell upgrades becomes available. Each tier gives 1 additional spell cast, and with all tiers combined, allows to cast one spell up to 6 times simultaneously. Each Tier will require double the amount of mana as the previous oneIf you have CtA tier 5 but not enough mana to cast all 5 tiers at once, the game will cast them when it can. eg: In the middle of CtA T1, it will start CtA T2, then CtA T3... and each time, the timer will get reset. All tiers combined, this results in fewer but longer casts. (which is not an advantage as you will also have longer inactivity time between the spell casts.), and they do not seem to affect spell activity time, neither online nor offline. Tier upgrade names starts with the default spell's name followed by the tier number, starting from 2 to 6. (e.g.: Holy Light 2, Holy Light 3, etc.) Once tier spell upgrades are bought, you will need to use the Tiered Autocasting to set the amount of tier casts you wish, or else the spells will remain at tier 1. After the second Ascension, the 7th tier spell upgrades will become available. This tier is unaffected by ascension penalties, with the exception of Dragon's Breath (presumably it would require 7 tiers of the same breath effect). Note: you only need to unlock the tiers for each spell once, but you need to buy the tiers with coins/FC at every abdication. Also note that what counts for unlocking a tier is the total time (i.e, you need roughly 15 days to unlock tiers 1-6, as opposed to 15 days of spell activity after unlocking tier 5 in order to unlock tier 6), so it's more beneficial to unlock a spell up to tier 6 whenever possible. Since version 3 the Arcane Brilliance trophy series reduces the unlock times required, so unlocking spells tier-by-tier (for all spells to get the trophies) can be a viable strategy as well. Automatic Casting Spells can be cast by clicking the spell button, using keyboard shortcuts (hotkeys n°1-6 in visual order from top to bottom) or automated using the automatic casting tools obtainable through the upgrades listed here below. Automatic casting can be setup by clicking on the autocast buttons inside each spell tool-tip, or by using the keyboard shortcuts: Silver: CTRL+Click, Gold: SHIFT+Click, Bronze: CTRL+SHIFT+Click, Diamond: CTRL+X+Click. Highest Possible Diamond Tier: Z+Click. The total offline bonuses cap at a combined total of 90% boost to mana produced, and a count of 10 generic spellcasts per minute. If auto-casting Tax Collection, note that it should be set as last spell, if at all. As it is the cheapest and has no duration, it will use up all the mana, and never leave enough for the other spells to be cast. Offline Spell Casting While offline, Spells set on autocast will not be cast, and no effects will be gained. Instead, a generic non-specific spell will increase your overall "Spell Casts" entry in the stats. Individual spell counts (eg Combo Strike) will not increase. However, individual spells will gain some "Active Time (This game)" based on their duration, cost and online mana regeneration rate. The amount is calculated as follows: For Spells to work offline, you need certain upgrades: * Offline Mana Regen Upgrades (such as included in the 'Automatic auto-casting' upgrade) * Offline Spell Casting Upgrades (such as included in the 'Priority Auto-casting' and later upgrades) The bonuses combine additively. The total bonus of all the offline auto-casting upgrades is 90% of your online mana regeneration rate, as well as 10 spell casts per minute and . Mana spent is not a stat, and does not seem to accumulate at all while offline (but note that Primal Balance depends on mana produced, not spent). Special cases: * Tax Collection has no duration. It is counted for the number of spells set to autocast but no production will be gained from it being set to autocast offline. * If any Brainwave cast time remains when going offline, it will simply continue until finished.Source: offline spell activity time, its kinda weird now @kongregate forums See also * Challenges - some tier challenge rewards also have spell upgrades * Realm Weather Service Lightning Strike spell forecast tool Reference Category:Spells Category:Upgrades Category:Unlock Requirements Category:Browse